The adventure
by winxclubfan1
Summary: Three cats from starclan were never meant to die, join Honeyfern, Silverstream and Hollyleaf as they jounery through Kalos.
1. Chapter 1

Bluestar and the rest of the Starclan cats gathered around the shining stone, 'Today we have to bring three cats back to life but in a different world, I think we will use Honeyfern, Silverstream and Hollyleaf, none of them were meant to die.' Bluestar called out to the cats, The three she called walked up, using her new powers (Yes she got powers!) she sent the three to a new world. Honeyfern's POV In my new life I woke up, I saw two faces looking down at me, I had no idea what was going on, one of the people put me and my sisters in a basket and they knocked on a door and hid, I started crying, suddenly the door opened and a new person looked at us, she brought us into the house and closed the door, she would take care of us for the rest of our lives. Well thats the prouglance done! I will do a quiz, who are the real parents of these human Honeyfern, Silverstream and Hollyleaf? Here's a clue, they appear in the TV series and the ship name have something to do with Pearls, first person to guess right gets to choose their first pokemon! winxclubfan1 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back after dying! Anyways here's the winner of the story! *Drumroll while Silver gives me note*  
THE WINNER IS...: LEAFFROST! But PK2 gets to help pick her pokemon as well!**

Silver woke up from her bed, today was the day she was going to choose her pokemon but her sisters were asleep so she had to wake them up before they left so she shook Holly until she woke up, 'HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?' Holly shouted at her sister, 'Hey were choosing our pokemon today! That's the idea Hol!' Silver argued back at her rolling her eyes, Honey woke up from her sleeping.

'Hey whats with all the yelling?' She asked, ' Silver woke me up!' Holly said pretending to cry, 'Oh,' Honey said getting out of bed, 'I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom and then i'm going downstairs to make myself something to eat.' Silver said walking into the bathroom with her clothes, after they were done they went downstairs and make themselves some toast but Holly made herself a sandwich because she wanted to be different for once, after they were done they went outside but before they could go anywhere they heard a scream from the park, they ran towards it, it was...

**Haha a cliffie! Can you guess who it is? Here's a clue, its their mother, and who is their mother? Well Leaffrost and PK2 got it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank PK2 for some advice! I will try to make chapters longer but I can't promise anything :(**

Silver ran torwards the park, she noticed some Blue haired person was getting attacked by a piplup, Silver sighed and just took the piplup off her but the Piplup started attacking _her_ but with the help of her sisters she got it off her and the person, 'Thank you!' The person said before walking off with the Piplup behind her, 'Honey can I say something weird?' Silver asked Honey, 'What is it?' She asked, 'I noticed that she had the same shade of blue eyes like you,' Silver said, 'Really?' Asked Honey, 'I just want to get the pokemon and not chitter chatter!' Holly said before taking off towards this box where they were meant to choose the starter, Silver just ignored her sisters and went for a walk, suddenly she also heard a noise from a net, it was a pokemon who was stuck up a tree, Silver had a fear of climbing trees but she had to over come her fear to help the pokemon, she just grabbed each branch on her way up before she finally came up.

'Whats wrong little pokemon?' She asked, 'Squirtle!' It answered with, 'Your stuck up the tree as well?' She asked, 'I guess we have to find a way down,' she thought but she slided down the tree and fell head first into some mud, she heard some giggling before she got up, 'Oh yea! What's so funny?' she yelled at Holly, 'Look at your face!' She answered with, Silver cleaned her face with some water and got up and walked away, she suddenly noticed the Squirtle was following her, 'Do you want to join me?' She asked the Squirtle, 'Squirtle!' It answered with (Translation Yes) 'Welcome then!' she said throwing a poke ball that Holly gave her, Silver had got her first pokemon!

**Liked it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply to Review:  
**

**PK2: I can't help the grammar mistakes, okay? Plus, There is a little surprise about the starters...**

**Anyway, HERE I GO AGAIN! Sorry, I love ABBA!**

After Silver and her Squirtle, Which she renamed Brookshell, went over to where Holly was standing. Holly was holding a poke ball in her hands, 'Hey what do you have in there?' She asked her sister, Holly just sighed and pressed the button and a Chespin came out of the ball, 'Wow whats that?' Asked Silver, Holly gave her a pokedex to check, 'Chespin, the spiny nut pokemon,' The pokedex said to Silver, 'So its a chespin Eh?' Silver said to Holly, 'its a grass time, isn't that type weak?' Asked Honey who seemed to be holding some sort of orange monkey that had a flame on it. 'I will make this pokemon the strongest ever!' Holly said to her sisters, 'Knowing me knowing you,' Said Silver (Sorry, I am obsessed with ABBA!) 'I will call it Thornbelly' She said to her sisters. 'I will call my Chimchar Emberjaw.' She said.

**Silver's POV**

After my sisters named their pokemon we started on our journey, 'Hey Silver, Before we start our journey shouldn't we get Berry, Grey and Mouse to come with us?' Honey asked me, 'Okay!' I said, happy with her question, I didn't want to admit it to anyone but I secretly liked Grey, but who wouldn't? He had Grey hair with a darker stripe in the middle and lovely Amber eyes, I always blushed when I saw him. Holly walked over to the door and knocked.

**Did I do good? What pokemon should Grey, Berry and Mouse catch? Also, can you guess their parents? Here's a clue: A contest of shipping are their parents, get the message?**

  
**Fact about me: I LOVE ABBA! MAMMA MIA! HERE I GO AGAIN! MY MY HOW CAN I RESIT YOU? sorry I love abba!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, with my obession with ABBA with me! XD! Anyway, Here is the winner of the quiz. *Drumroll while Honey gives me a note,* The winner is...PK2! And I think I'll give them what you mentioned but sadly I have to think of the nicknames in chapter 6 :( **

**Anyway, MORE CHAPTER, THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL! THE LOSER STANDING SMALL! Sorry, Obession!**

After Holly knocked on the door a familar cream haired male opened the door, 'Hello Holl, Silv and Hon, whats up?' Berry said with a smile om his face (Just letting you know, he and Holly and BFF's in this story.) 'Nothing much, we just wanted to know if you and your brothers wanted to come with us on our pokemon journey.' Honey said, 'Sure! We would love to.' Berry said to her, 'Shouldn't you ask your parents before you go?' Silver asked, 'Fine we might of well, come in' Berry said walking into the living room, Honey closed the door behind her before she walked into the living room.

**Grey's POV**

I was playing Snap with Mouse when suddenly I noticed Silver, Holly and Honey were in the room, 'Um hi?' I said, 'Hey!' Honey said, 'I'm going to make a quick phone call.' Said Berry picking up the house phone and dialing moms number.

Here's what happened.

May was at a pokemon contest and just when she was about to start she heard her phone was ringing. She did the wait a moment sign and picked up the phone, 'What is it this time?' She said to Berry on the phone, 'Honey is wondering if me and my brothers could go on a pokemon journey,' Berry said on the phone, 'Tell them okay then.' May said to him, Berry hung up.

'Its settled, we can go!' Berry said, 'Great lets go!' Silver said as the six of them walked out the door.

**Was I good? Any flames- Bacon.**

**Also, what should Berry's, Grey's and Mouse's pokemon be called? Also here's another quiz, what are my favorite shippings from Pokemon? Here's a clue: Remember the quiz's from the first part and the last chapter.**

**Winxclubfan1**


	6. A new chapter!

**I'm back, does your mother know? And Yes, I love ABBA. I will give you more TA.**

**Wait a moment! I forgot this for all the chapters!**

Holly, Silver and Honey: Winxclubfan1 does not own warriors, if she did Ivypool would be the leader and Hollyleaf, Silverstream and Honeyfern would of never died.

**Grey, Berry and Mouse: Winxclubfan1 also doesn't own pokemon, if she did Ash and Dawn would be dating and we would all be canon!**

'So basicaly you guys are getting your pokemon today,' Silver said to Grey, Grey gave her a nod as he and his brothers and the girls went over to a box where Grey, Mouse and Berry would get their pokemon, 'Okay Grey, you go first!' Mouse and Berry said to Grey. He had the choice between a Chikorita, a Cyndaquil and a Tododile, he looked at the three pokemon, ' All three pokemon look cute but I have made my choice already.' He said, he walked over to the Todoile and picked it up, 'Hello little guy, I pick you.' He said, Silver looked at Grey, 'Um Grey, its a female Tododile.' She said in a weird voice, 'Oh... I will call her Dewtooth then.' He said.

Next it was Berry's turn. 'Just pick the one you want.' Honey said in a super sweet voice, Berry couldn't help but have a tiny crush on her. (**No she is not a Mary-Sue, she makes mistakes!) '**I have the choice between a Snivy, a Tepig and a Owswhat.' Berry said, 'Meh, I pick Tepig and I will call him Fireleap.' He said as he rubbed Tepig.

Finally Mouse had the chance to choose, 'What do I get to choose from?' He asked Holly, 'Look I don't care just pick!' She said as she rolled her eyes at him, she hated him with all her life but she didn't know this but Mouse liked her a lot, 'I can choose between a Treecko, a Trochic and a Mudkip...' He said, 'I guess I Choose Treecko, he looks cool.' Mouse said, 'You idiot, everyone knows that Trochic is better then a stupid Treecko.' Holly said rolling her eyes, 'How DARE you insult Branchclaw!' He said, after like three hours of Mouse and Holly arguing Silver ran over to them to break them up, 'Stop it guys!' She yelled at them, Mouse and Holly stopped arguing, 'Lets just go' said Honey, they started walking.

After a long time of walking they finally reached a lake but it was frozen over, 'Lets relax.' Berry said, everyone else nodded, however Grey walked onto the ice just to look around, 'Hey Berry, Is it a good idea for Grey to be on the ice like that?' Honey asked, 'No of course it isn't, Grey, please come back!' Berry called out to him, 'Huh?' He asked, suddenly the ice underneath him cracked and he fell in!

**Mwahhahaha, I did a Cliffie! Question, Which shippings out of these three do you like the most? Colorshipping (GreyXSilver) , Sweetshipping (BerryXHoney) or Natureshipping? (MouseXHolly) My answer: I like all of them but I have a soft spot for Colorshipping...**


	7. Hope you enjoy this

**I'm back! Take a chance on me! Sorry ABBA Obsession.**

Silver jumped into the water that Grey had fallen into, Mouse quickly hid behind Holly, 'What is it you idiot?' Holly asked him, 'I'm scared they might die!' Mouse said to her, Holly couldn't help but feel bad for him, 'Look, they won't die, Silver knows what she is doing.' Holly said but by the tone Mouse could tell she was scared to, 'I hope they are' Mouse said giving her a quick hug, Holly would usually push him away and call him an idiot but this time she just hugged Mouse back, maybe she didn't hate him like she always did, he was okay.

Suddenly they noticed Silver and Grey were back on land, 'Are you okay?' Holly asked and she gently pushed Mouse away from her just to help Grey dry up, she got a towel from her bag and gave it to Grey, Mouse couldn't help but feel jealous, Honey saw Mouse's look at Holly taking care of Grey, 'Don't worry, I'm sure Holly won't flirt with Grey, Plus, It's Silver who gives him the eye.' Honey said to him. Mouse just gave a small smile. After Grey was dry again he whispered something to Silver, they then got up and walked over behind a small bush. Holly couldn't help but feel curious, she walked over to where they were and she noticed that Grey was just giving Silver a flower, before she could walk away she thought to herself, 'Maybe something might happen to Silver,' she thought and just decided to give a small glance at them, after a few seconds she noticed that Grey was pulling Silver closer to him, she was hoping that Silver wasn't going to get hurt but to her surprise she noticed that Grey was actually giving Silver a kiss!

**Awwww, Grey likes Silver, you got a lot of Natureshipping and Colorshipping there :) Should I add some Sweetshipping scenes? **


	8. Another chappie!

**I'm back, I just did this story a few hours ago but I'm back! Does you mother know? SORRY I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE ABBA!**

_Holly's Pov_

I couldn't believe it! Why was My best friend Berry brother kissing my sister? So many questions left unanswered, I just wanted to catch a pokemon and get over with it but if they were kissing I couldn't help it, 'Hang on! If I embarrass them in front of the others they might stop,' I thought, I dragged Berry, Mouse and Honey over where I was, they were confused why I was bringing them into this but when they saw they started laughing, 'You're so evil Holly!' Berry laughed at me, finally Grey and Silver noticed we were watching them, they were NOT happy a bit. 'Guys!' They yelled out to us, I was like, 'Ummmmmm...' And started to run as fast as I can, Thornbelly following me, I was looking where I was going and fell onto the ground, 'Ouch!' I yelled when I fell into a bush of Thorns, I started to cry until I noticed Mouse was watching me from above, 'Go away!' I said, Mouse just helped me up and pointed towards Berry and Honey, I noticed that they were holding hands! I couldn't help but give a tiny laugh. 'Holly, you got a nasty cut on your cheek, are you okay?' Mouse asked me, 'I'm fine,' I said, Mouse just shrugged and gave me a quick peck on the cheek that was hurting!

**I did another cliffie! Am I a good author?**


	9. Hope its good!

**K, I'm back guys, I won't add anymore romance until chapter 12, okay? Take a chance on me! Sorry I love ABBA! I also love- I used to bite my tounge and hold my breath. Sorry, I love Katy Perry as well.**

It was dark this night, a bit to dark, Silver was just giving Brookshell some fish, they started to go into a forest, it was almost as dark as the night Silver feared, 'I do want to know when we will catch some pokemon,' Berry said, 'Squirtle Squirtle!' Brookshell said pointing to a nearby tree, Silver looked up, she saw a mother Noctowl pushing a baby Hoothoot out of the nest, Holly couldn't help but be very surprised when she saw the Noctowl and some other baby Hoothoot's laughing, 'It is not NICE to push others out of nests!' Honey and Holly yelled at the mother Noctowl, They noticed something must of been up with Brookshell, Thornbelly and Emberjaw, Brookshell used Water gun on the Noctowl and her other babies while Emberjaw used Ember and Thornbelly used Vine whip. Silver ran over to the frighend Hoothoot, 'Its okay, I'm here, you can join me if you want to be safe,' Silver said in a calming voice to the hoothoot, 'Hoothoot!' It said (Translation: Okay) , Silver smiled and threw a poke ball at it, 'I will call you Owlwing' She said hugging the poke ball, Owlwing had a new home and Silver had a new pokemon.

**Liked the chapter? BTW here's a question, what should the Theme song be for each character and Colorshipping, Natureshipping and Sweetshipping?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voulez-Vous, Sorry, Ready for some more TA? **

Holly was taking a nap, however Owlwing woke her up.

'Leave me alone Owlwing' She said, half asleep. Owlwing walked away, Holly gave herself a small smile, suddenly her Chespin Thornbelly ran up to her, Holly woke up with a start only to see a wild Eevee walking around.

'OH MY GOD AN EEVEE!' She yelled running up to it, Thornbelly slowed her down though. Holly gave a quick nod, and sent Thornbelly out to battle, 'Thornbelly use Tackle on that Eevee!' She called out to her Chespin, Thornbelly quickly tackled the Eevee, Eevee however dodged the attack and used Quick attack, 'Dodge it and use Vinewhip!' Holly called out, Thornbelly quickly dodged it and then used Vinewhip, it hit Eevee this time, however Holly released she had a quick ball on her, she quickly threw it at the Eevee and after a few shakes she finally caught it. She noticed Mouse was looking over her shoulder, 'What do you want?' She asked him in a very rude voice, 'I just wanted to see how you were doing' He said, Holly did her so called famous routine of rolling her eyes at him, 'Look just call your mother' She said, Mouse nodded and walked over to a phone box, After a long time Mouse finally came back, with a few tears in his eyes, 'What happened this time?' She asked, 'I think my mom hates me now...' He said, 'LOOK I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND NEVER COME BACK!' Holly yelled at him, Mouse just ran away and cried, 'Oops, Maybe I shouldn't of done that...'

**Oh no! Mouse ran away, The next chapter will feture Holly trying to find him. What should Her Eevee elove into and what should it Elove into?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I got the reply that Holly's Eevee should be an Umberon, okay!**

Mouse was running towards a nearby river, 'Why does nearly everyone hate me?' He thought to himself.

Holly was walking around the place, 'Mouse! Where are you Mouse?' She was calling out, Thornbelly and Moonheart, her eevee were close behind her, 'What am I going to do? I do care for Mouse a tiny bit, I never meant to be rude to him!' Holly said, tears in her eyes, Thornbelly gently comforted her, she gave a small smile at her, 'What am I going to do? If I find Mouse will he actually want me to stay?' She asked Moonheart, 'Eevee' Was all she answered, 'That was very useful.' She said Scarcasticly. Suddenly she noticed that she was falling down a cliff.

**I'll continue more soon! Mwahahaha, A cliffie.**

**BTW, why did you pick Take your shot at me for Holly's theme song PK2?**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! ITS A NOTICE! You propably been wondering, 'Winxie, why on earth have you not been updating Sandstar's story lately?' Well that's because I've been working on this story lately, but I'm taking a break from this and going to work on Sandstar's story instead, sorry this is so short.**


End file.
